


Rage Against the Machine

by madlaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Root stands her ground, Shaw's volume's turned up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: They stare at each other on a crowded New York sidewalk, pedestrians streaming between them.  Shaw takes a deep breath and turns.





	Rage Against the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first I wrote this when I was completely drunk last night so it's not my best work. I wasn't going to post it but it was burning a hole in my computer. So here it is. I hope it's not too painful.
> 
> The story starts in the moments after they part in the last episode of season four.
> 
> As always, feed the author!

They’d fucked once.  The night at the CIA safe house.  Since then Shaw rebuffs all of Root’s advances.  It’s become a game.  Root flirts outrageously and Shaw pretends to be annoyed.  But she never tells Root to stop.  She never exhibits anything but annoyance with an eye roll and a scowl.  But she responds to most things that way.

The second she laid eyes on Shaw, Root thought she was stunning.  But she’d been obsessed with finding the Machine and the thought of Shaw was just a pleasant distraction.  Or masturbation fodder.  But something happened along the way.  Shaw never says anything, but everything she does lets Root know there’s something between them.  She insists on tending to all Root’s wounds, she comes whenever Root needs her, and she defends her to the team when they question Root’s motives.

There’s a deep chemistry sparking between them.  Even Shaw knows it.  When she’s with Root everything seems vivid.  She feels acutely alive.  Root also understands and accepts her in a way no one in her life has ever done.  Root’s the one person happy with her in every way.  No matter what she says or does Root never judges her or gets her feelings hurt or expects something other than what Shaw gives.  Root backs her up without exception.  It’s unnerving. 

It’s the main reason Shaw refuses to entertain any kind of physical relationship between them.  Root thinks it’s because she doesn’t want to hurt her, but that’s not why.  She thinks Root may be the one who turns her volume up.  But she doesn’t want her volume turned up.  She’s content the way things are now.  She’s seen what feelings do to people.  It almost killed Reese and Finch.  Not physically, but in their psyche.  Why would anyone willingly sign up for that?

But in spite of her considerable will, her body betrays her at every turn.  Root invades her personal space, steals her food, touches her and Shaw’s body welcomes it; most of the time she doesn’t even notice.  When she does, she makes a show of pushing Root away, but it’s just that.  A show.  Pretend.  Root’s proximity always feels natural, seamless, and inevitable.

Now Samaritan’s coming online and Root tells them they need to hide in plain sight by living ordinary lives.  Shaw’s never been ordinary, but now she’s expected to work as a makeup girl at a department store.  It’s beyond ordinary.  It’s absolutely numbing.  As if it weren’t bad enough, the team’s not supposed to contact each other or work the numbers.  She’s surprised what bothers her most is being separated from Root so definitively. 

They stare at each other on a crowded New York sidewalk, pedestrians streaming between them.  Shaw takes a deep breath and turns.  But everything in her screams to turn back; to stay with Root.  She’ll put up with whatever cover identity she needs to live.  So long as she can have Root.  She refuses to part from her not knowing when or if they’ll be able to fight again.  What’s the point of hiding if it means Samaritan wins?  If they’re not fighting, then who will?  What’s the objective?  To survive?  Who wants to live in a world run by a Machine where free will is an illusion? 

 

* * *

 

She turns around.  She follows Root to a non-descript apartment in Chinatown.  She stops across the street, wondering if what she’s about to do will doom them or maybe just her.  But she’s not willing to just survive; at least not without Root.  She admits it to herself, although she’ll take the knowledge to the grave. 

She crosses the street and finds Root’s apartment.  She debates whether to knock on the door or pick the lock, but Root might shoot her before she realizes who it is.  So she knocks, but stays out of range of the peephole.  She knows she would just shoot through it if she wasn’t expecting anyone in these particular circumstances.  Root opens the door without saying anything and pulls Shaw inside without even looking.  She’s not surprised Shaw tracked her.  Part of her expected as much; hoped as much if she’s honest.

“Sameen, what are you doing?!  It’s not safe.”

“I don’t care.  We don’t hide.  We fight like we’ve always done.  WTF Root?  How are we ever going to defeat Samaritan if we cower behind ridiculous identities?  I’m not doing it.  So you can either let me work with you or I’ll do it on my own.  I’m sure Reese will come to the same conclusion within a day.”

Root sighs.  She expected this so she has a contingency plan.  “Okay.  I’m sending a schedule to your phones of locations and dates/time where you and Reese can meet and perhaps work some missions.  But Sameen, you have to be cautious.  If you blow your cover, it’s all over.”

“Okay.”

Root expects Shaw to leave, but instead she stays, staring at Root with a look Root’s never seen before.  “Sameen?”

But Shaw doesn’t answer; instead she pushes Root up against the wall and claims her mouth.  When their lips meet, Root feels like Shaw’s set her on fire.  Her tongue teases Root’s lips open and Root feels almost faint, but Shaw’s kiss is possessive and demanding.  Root’s never felt such base heat.

But she forces herself to pull away.  “Sameen. Wait.”

Shaw forces herself to stop even though it’s the last thing she wants to do.  “Isn’t this what you want Root?  Or have you just been playing games?”

“Sameen I want you more than I can express with words, but why now?  Is this just a knee-jerk response to our situation?”  Shaw sighs, exasperated.  “Does it matter?”

“Yes, it does.  Because I want you in my life as long as we’re alive.  If you’re doing this and going to regret it in the morning, then I don’t want it.”

Shaw takes a deep breath.  “I’m not going to regret it.”  Root looks in her eyes searchingly.  For once Shaw’s eyes aren’t masking what she thinks or what she feels.  Root thinks maybe they’ve come to a crossroads.  But is she willing to risk losing Shaw for sexual satisfaction?  It’s not the sex that’s important to Root.  The sex just represents something deeper.  It’s a way to express what lies between them.  Root believes they belong together.  If Shaw’s not there yet, then sex will only muddy the waters.  So if they’re going to do this then Root’s going to put it all on the line.

“Sameen.”

Shaw takes another deep breath.  “What?”

“Can I be honest?”

“Yes.”

“I’m in love with you.  The sex doesn’t matter.  I don’t need you to love me.  I don’t need you to do anything really.  Or express anything.  Or feel anything.  But I do need to be in your life.  Can you tell me you’re not going to push me away if things get complicated?”

“No.”

“Then you need to go.”

 

* * *

 

Shaw scowls.  “Fine.”  She walks to the door and her hand is on the door knob.  She opens it and steps into the hallway, pulling it shut behind her, walking down the stairs.  She hits the ground floor and walks outside, watching the cars driving past.  It’s starting to drizzle and she heads down the cracked sidewalk.

Root leans her forehead against the door, gripping the door knob, wondering if she did the wrong thing.  She’s not trying to manipulate Shaw into anything, but she really can’t live without Shaw in her life.  If it remains platonic, then so be it.  She will stand by Shaw, with Shaw, for the rest of her life, but she won’t risk losing her.

Shaw walks past dented trash cans and walls littered with colorful graffiti.  Her head’s tucked into her chest staring down at trash and cigarette butts on the ground and in the gutters.  She passes a narrow alleyway and hears the sounds of sex, moaning and groaning, probably a prostitute satisfying some john.  She walks by tall brick buildings with fire escapes and the pollution typical in Manhattan assaults her lungs and a cold drizzle of rain slides down her collar.

She stops and thinks about what she’s doing.  The reason she followed Root is because she doesn’t want to be without her.  So why is she walking away?  Why can’t she just admit to herself and to Root she wants to be with her?  Root’s not asking for anything.  She just wants to know Shaw won’t shut her out of her life.  The truth is Shaw has no intention of doing it regardless of what happens between them.  She knows if they have sex and she decides it’s not going to happen again, Root will accept her decision and still stand by her side.  So why walk away?  She turns around for the second time today.

 

* * *

 

Root’s slouched on the couch wondering when she’ll see Shaw again.  She doesn’t have the Machine telling her the odds.  Since Samaritan’s online She has to be circumspect in Her communications.  So Root’s flying blind.  Maybe it was a mistake to tell Shaw she’s in love with her, although she’s certain Shaw already knew it.  Shit, everybody knows it.

Suddenly Shaw walks in and Root realizes she never locked the door.  She looks into deep, intoxicating eyes.  “Sameen, why are you back?”

“I want you.  I don’t know what it means or what will happen but I promise I won’t shut you out.”

Root knows Shaw will never break a promise.  But she’s not sure she can have sex with her and not be crushed if Shaw decides it’ll never happen again, even if she stays in Shaw’s life.  “Sameen, I don’t think it’s a good idea.  You were right to keep us apart.”

Shaw rolls her eyes and scowls.  “Stop being dense Root.  We might die tomorrow.  I want you and you want me, even if it’s just tonight, why not?  You’re not going to lose me, or was it just bullshit when you said you’d accept whatever I could give you?”

“I never lie to you Sameen. It wasn’t bullshit.”

 

* * *

 

Shaw walks over to the couch and pulls her up.  She pulls Root’s dress over her head and flings it away.  It leaves Root covered only by lacy black panties and her bra.  She shivers, but more from the hungry glint in Shaw’s eyes than the sudden chill from the air conditioner. 

Shaw’s pussy soaks at the sight.  Suddenly she feels a desperate need to take Root.  She wants to be inside her, fucking her, making her scream Shaw’s name.  She spots a doorway she thinks leads to the bedroom and stalks over, pulling Root behind her.  The bedroom’s sprawling, which surprises Shaw since it’s a modest apartment.  Root’s backpack lies in front of the closet, but otherwise the room looks pristine.  It’s completely furnished, bed sheets and all; Shaw suspects the owners are away and Root’s squatting.  But that’s the only thought she spares before focusing on Root.

She undresses impatiently and pulls Root down into bed with her.  She straddles her; her clit rubbing pleasurably against Root’s coal black panties.  Root quivers beneath her.  “Sameen…”  Shaw bends down, bracing her hands on either side of Root’s head, her biceps flexing under her weight, and claims Root’s mouth, thrusting her tongue roughly inside, tasting and exploring, like it’s her right.  Root grabs Shaw’s face between her hands and meets Shaw’s mouth with a hunger of her own. 

They pull apart slightly only because they need to breathe, and Shaw uses the opportunity to bite Root’s lower lip sharply and then tug roughly with her teeth before letting her tongue soothe it.  She nips her way from Root’s jaw to her neck, sucking Root’s addictive scent into her lungs.  She pulls sharply on Root’s earlobe and Root moans with pleasure.  Shaw smiles and makes a mental note.  She traces the ridge of Root’s ear with her tongue and Root pulls her closer.

Root’s nipples are painfully hard and Shaw hasn’t even touched them yet.  Her center’s dripping and her clit’s throbbing.  Root whispers desperately into Shaw’s ear as Shaw bites and sucks on her neck, leaving her mark.  “Sameen, please, touch me.”  Root’s sure Shaw can feel her racing heart through her chest.

Shaw looks into Root’s soulful eyes, intending to make a smart remark.  But instead she’s swamped with an unfamiliar emotion.  Home.  Shaw hasn’t had a home since she was a small child.  But this moment, trapped in Root’s hypnotic gaze, a thought crashes into her conscious mind.  Root’s her home.  She feels something inside her click into place.

Root can see confusion in Shaw’s eyes and she knows she can’t let Shaw get too far into her head, or she’ll be running out the door.  So she lunges up and takes Shaw’s head in her hands again and captures her mouth forcefully, ferocious in her exploration.  She claims Shaw’s lips possessively over and over again and Shaw bites at her lips.  “Sameen I want you to fuck me.”  Shaw stares into her eyes for a second.  “Good.  Because I want to make you moan and scream and never forget.”  Root’s eyes shine with desire.  

When Shaw pulls away Root sits up and takes the opportunity to slip off her bra.  She grabs Shaw’s hands and places them on her breasts.  Shaw’s calloused fingers feel rough against her nipples and Root moans and arches her body, bracing herself on her elbows, never taking her eyes from Shaw until she sees the confusion replaced with lust and desire.  Shaw rubs and tugs on her nipples and it’s like there’s a hot wire connecting them to her pussy.

Root’s perky breasts fit perfectly into Shaw’s hands, her dark aureoles a stark contract to her porcelain skin.  She massages them and then squeezes hard, using the nails of her thumbs to scrape painfully against her nipples.  “Fuck Sameen!  Again!”

Shaw smiles wickedly and pulls away.  She sees Root’s stormy eyes protesting even though she doesn’t speak.  She pushes Root back down onto the bed and stretches out, their hot skin touching along the length of their bodies.  She bites Root’s chin sharply and scoots back, nipping and biting her way down to Root’s waiting pussy.

Shaw tears Root’s underwear off and Root gasps.  It was hot she has to admit, even though those were her favorite pair.  Shaw was intending to eat her out, but Root’s pussy is so swollen and wet and she just wants to be inside her.  Now.  So she straddles Root’s thigh, pulling up a little.  Root sees the intent in Shaw’s eyes a moment before she feels her thrusting inside and taking her.  Root moans deliciously, “yes!” 

Root’s so wet, she needs more.  Shaw’s staring into her eyes like she’s reading Root’s mind.  But its Root’s body she’s reading and on the next stroke she adds a finger.  She’s pumping patiently, the pads of her fingers drawing against Root’s inner walls.  “Sameen please!  Harder! Faster!”  But instead Shaw slows down.

“You’re not in charge Root.  I know exactly how to pleasure your body.  I don’t want to hear anything else from you except my name, yes, or stop; unless I ask you a question.  You can moan or groan as you wish.  Do you understand?”  Root nods yes immediately.  “Good, because I don’t think either one of us wants to stop.” 

Shaw only teases for another minute before she starts fucking Root in earnest.  She slips her left hand under Root’s shoulder, gripping painfully, using it for leverage to fuck Root harder.  Root’s lost the ability for speech; she’s grunting and groaning and gasping, holding onto Shaw’s neck desperately with her right hand.  Her left’s gripping the sheets and she’s trying to meet Shaw’s every stroke by thrusting against her hand.  Her eyes are shut tightly.  She wants to feel every moment of Shaw’s pounding, pleasure spiraling like a tornado.

She feels a shift in Shaw’s rhythm and suddenly she’s so full and it feels so good.  Her eyes shoot open.  Shaw’s fisting her.  “Sameen!”  Root’s not asking her to stop so Shaw keeps fucking her with her fist, rotating her hand between thrusts like a corkscrew.  Shaw’s breathing heavy, her body coated in sweat.  “You ever let… anyone… inside like this …Root?”  Shaw’s panting from the exertion so her words stutter out.  It takes Root a minute to understand the question because her entire being is focused on Shaw’s fist plundering her body.  “N..no.”

Root’s orgasm crashes over her like a tsunami and she arches her body, her toes curling, her eyes shut in ecstasy, shaking her head from side to side.  Shaw tempers her thrusting, correctly interpreting Root’s body language so she stops at exactly the right moment and pulls out quickly before Root’s pleasure wanes to counteract the pain of pulling out.

Tremors are running through Root’s body and her pussy’s still twitching with pleasurable aftershocks.  Shaw collapses on top of her but immediately turns onto her back, gasping still.  She pushes her hair back from her sweaty face and calms her breathing.  Root’s orgasm crests and finally ebbs away, disappearing like waves fading on the shore.

 

* * *

 

She looks over at Shaw and slowly lies on her side, draping her hand across Shaw’s body.  Shaw doesn’t notice and Root smiles to herself.  “Sameen that was…incredible.”  Shaw grins smugly, but then adopts a serious look.  “We need some ground rules.”  Root immediately tenses, wondering if she’s going to like what comes next.

“I want to fuck you a lot.  Like whenever I want, wherever I want, and however I want.  This means you need to tell me where you are or show up or something.  No more disappearing for weeks on end without any contact.”  Shaw can see the protest forming on Root’s lips.  “It’s not negotiable Root.  If you need to leave on a mission, then you tell me where you’re going and you come see me the minute you get back.”

It occurs to Root this isn’t really about control, or at least not primarily.  Shaw’s always had issues with what she sees as the Machine’s reckless disregard for Root’s well-being.  She’s using their new physical relationship to keep a closer eye on Root’s health.  Root also knows if she disappears for too long Shaw wants to know where to start looking.  She feels something she’s never felt, even as a child.  She feels cared for; she matters to Shaw.  But Shaw knows what she’s asking for is impossible.

“Sameen.  I can’t promise that and you know it.  But I do promise I will try.  If at all possible I will reach out.”

“That’s not good enough.  You tell your all-seeing God if She doesn’t figure out a way for you to keep in touch with me, I will stop hiding and I will take the fight to Samaritan; consequences be damned.”  Root knows Shaw means it.  Means it and is not going to compromise.  “Okay Sam.  I’ll figure it out,” and falls deeper in love.

Shaw grins and then her stomach growls.  Root laughs.  “Someone’s hungry.”

“I’m always hungry, especially after a workout.”  She crooks her eyebrows and looks pleased with herself.  “Oh and there’s one other thing.”

Root shakes her head ruefully.  She should’ve known Shaw would insist on certain parameters for their…whatever it is Shaw calls it in her mind.  But it wouldn’t have changed anything anyway, so Root just looks at her questioningly.  “I expect no one else will touch you.  You’re mine and I don’t share.” 

Well this one’s easy.  Root hasn’t slept with anyone since the safe house, but she’ll keep that detail to herself.  She gives Shaw a pensive look.  “Sameen I don’t think Samaritan operatives are going to agree not to punch me, or choke me, or…well, you get the picture.  So I’m not sure how that’s going to work.”  Shaw rolls her eyes and scowls.  “You know exactly what I mean Root.”

Root leans in and captures Shaw lips sweetly, her tongue seeking permission until Shaw lets her explore with her tongue.  She caresses Shaw’s tongue softly and slowly, and nibbles gently on her lips.  When she pulls away she looks at Shaw with all the love she feels on display.  “I don’t want anyone but you Sameen.”  Root almost tells her she’ll never let anyone else touch her ever again, but it’s been an emotional day and she doesn’t want Shaw to overload.

Shaw gets out of bed and looks for the bathroom.  Root takes a second to just leer at Shaw’s body.  She’s breathtaking and mouth watering and whatever other cheesy cliché exists.  Her firm breasts, her toned body, her taut thighs, and shapely ass.  Root hasn’t registered Shaw’s standing still, letting her stare.  But she snaps out of it and Shaw chuckles.  “Like what you see?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Good because I’m going to spend the rest of the night fucking you in every way I can think of…and you know I’m very inventive.”

Root’s wet all over again, but she pouts.  “Don’t I get a turn?”  Shaw pretends to think about it.  “Only if you’re really, really good,” she responds, a mischievous smile on her face.  Oh yeah, Shaw thinks, her volume’s screeching now. 


End file.
